clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Psaro the Penguinslayer/Archive 1
Yo Yo Yo! Its been Shay Dow! 10:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) }} bytes Archive in 30,000 bytes Chat Mod? How did you be a chat mod with only 15 edits? Please reply Thanks- --Mixer2301 10:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback and Chat Moderator Sensei Please find Sensei for 300th as soon as possible. Thanks. Nintendo 300Talk Blog 11:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Join CPPS.me.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog Chatmod 15:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Shay Dow Quiz Q.2 Hello , I noticed you created the page "Shay Dow Quiz Q.2". I wanted to inform you that this kind of pages is fitted for user pages and less for articles, because it is not really about club penguin. I'm afraid i'll have to delete this page. I copiesd for you the text from the original page, so you will be able to create a sub page for the Quiz. q2 What is Shay Dow's Username on CP??? A.155cyndaquil B.PoppetsPink If you don't know how to create one, contact me and i'll help you. Good day, Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi join chat again? If u did it and took my pass, then don't join chat? [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Important Hi Shay Dow, Unfortunetely, i had to delete your blog post. First of all- it's a rumor. Second, if it is true, he (you know who) will be careful, and we possibly never know if the rumor is true. I am sorry for deleting it, but i think the right thing to do now is to keep it as a secret untill the true will be revealed. And please don't tell anyone, because only we and the third user at chat knows that (you know who) Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Party Hi , The '''Club Penguin Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party is coming soon! I am sort of in charge on the planning and everything, but I had to ask you if you have ideas for the party. We want the party will be AWESOME, and the more ideas we will have, the party will get even better! So, if you thaught about something, anything, please leave a message with your idea in my talk page. See ya at the party! I'll send you an invitation later. I am making a V.I.P. list, so please inform me if you want to be added! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Dear Shay Dow, I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas holiday. Have fun in the vacation and enjoy your presents! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Vote Please vote on a new policy here! Thanks! The Administration (technically Awesome335) you have got a message of the boss no its me gedy2. come down to sleet dock today! billybobs there I like your new icon! -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:34, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Hi Shay Dow, I just noticed you change your icon. It's cool! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 19:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) WIKI PARTY!! Hi there Shay Dow, I just want to let you know that I've planned a wiki meet up (we'll all meet up and have fun!) however, we are yet to decide on what time and server, we'd like you to post on my blog what server you think. Reason I came Yes or no? Hello, is it yes or no? = Hi Did you unblock the guy we blocked on chat a few days ago? Its been more than three days. If you dont, just do because I forgot his username. Thanks- --[[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 10:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Zaid184 (talk) (profile) (blog) 12:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for teaching me how to create signatures. Can i come to the party on the 25th Attention! Attention! Wiki Council meetings have been scheduled! *Where: Wiki Chat *When: February 18 and 19, 2012 *What time: 16:00 GMT, 11:00 EST, 8:00 PST. For more conversions, contact Awesome335 *What purpose: Discuss wiki matters *Note: Two meetings have been scheduled over the weekend. This is so that if you miss one meeting, you will still be able to attend the other. You are not required to attend both meetings, but it is requested that admins do if possible. Hope you can make it! The administration, Dear Shay, Do you know when I shall be unbanned from the chat? Thanks. You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Eh? Wait... Your having a party too :/ -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 12:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, Shay Dow! For finding the missing puffle, you have earned this mega- ultra- mysteryous award... Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Invitation You are invited to Awesome's Quest! *Who: Awesome335 is host *What: Awesome's Quest (Like Rockhopper's Quest) *Activities: Explore rooms, chat, you get the point *When: February 25th *Where: On the server Sleet. Backup server: Deep Snow. Backup server 2 (if Deep Snow is full): Christmas. *What time: 17:00 GMT Hope you can make it! ----[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:11, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Awesome's Quest has been rescheduled to February 26th. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey! If you paid any attention, that oppose wasn't for you, and it definitely wasn't under your section. I know you haven't misused your tools. Sactage 03:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Shay, I saw you updated your avatar in my quiz and user page. Actually, there is no need to do so as the avatar updates itself automatically (just like Jkm5's). Thanks!-- Dps04talk 09:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Party Hi Shay Dow, I wanted to say that i can't come to the party, due to school work and some tests untill the beggining of March, But i'm sure the party will be greate! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Party guest can I be on the special guest list. Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 17:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Please join chat. This is a matter of utmost urgency! --Awesome335 Wall of Fame Hello Shay Dow, I removed ur vote because I told you to vote for Happy65, but to nominate the user you want by taking his permission or any other admin. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 09:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Green Name Hi Shay Dow The name is green becasue awesome335 added a week ago my name to a wikimedia page, where all the administratr's names are green. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:28, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, Cool Icon :) -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 12:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Shay Dow, or should I call you 155cyndaquil, Can I ask you a question? Why is your username not Shay Dow Anymore? -- CHOWDER2000Cart Surfer Dude! 22:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) so you changed your name from a spaced shadow to a pokemon......AWESOME!-- rockin your faces from a thousand places its.. ' ' QUICK MANS FOURCE BEAM' 02:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Miscommunication I think that 24 hours ago, I thought of a new theory, with no bugs involved, about what happened. It could because we misunderstood each other. here's what happened: *I posted an external link, which was not allowed *You said, "No links", but I thought you meant, "I can't see the link" *You actually meant, by "No links ''allowed. *When you said "warning II", I thought, "Can't you see it?" *But you meant, "I warn you, STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" *when you banned me, I thought it was a mistake. *24 hours later, (now), I understand what happened. If this is correct, please say "yes" on my talk page and we'll forget all about it If this is incorrect, I will work on other theories. --Chihang321 09:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you give me Thundurus AND Ruflet? Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 12:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please go on the Moshi Monsters Wiki chat so we can talk about it, I'm sorry, I'm such a idiot! :) 18:27, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I am sorry if that hurt you. Please don't leave, your a better editor than me, and you will be the best someday. Please don't leave. I was telling this to only correct you, not to hurt you or make you leave. Please don't leave, your one of my buddies here. Please don't leave. Remember: If you leave, I won't edit. I AM SORRY, PLEASE DONT LEAVE. WE NEED YOU.- Mixer2301 Dont quit! I wanna talk to for a while. I cant get on chat,but go to the puffle fanon wiki. I can still chat there! ~~Waddle467 Chat Please go to the Moshi Monsters Wiki Chat so we can talk about it!! I'm so sorry, why am I such an idiot? 18:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) How? How did you become an admin? -- Puffleagent5Cart Surfer Dude! 20:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Kick-Banned :( I didn't know caps was a rule in chat they warned me, I stopped, and then suddenly, BAM! I got Kick-Banned. I stopped after I was warned. So I can't talk to you. Bye. Sorry Im sorry dude, but that's who i am, how i talk, how i'm imaged. I was just having fun... If you unban/unkick/whatever me,i PROMISE, i won't be annoying again... SulthanA (Talk) My Best Friend 09:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) COME TO THE SILLIEST PARTY EVER! COME TO THE SILLIEST PARTY EVER ~Dear 155cyndaquil why was kick banned in chat? i posted a video in my talk page! Dear 155cyndaquil you were wrong i said go to my talk page to hear it Club Penguin12 08:59, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Sincerely Club Penguin12 why was i kick banned? i said go to my talk page CAN I be Unbanned from the chat now 31st march 2012 My cp name is spike 648 HELP ME!!!! I'M FREAKING OUT! I WILL BE BANNED FOREVER! I POSTED A PICTURE OF GUYS HOLDING GUNS (don't ask) AND THAT'S HOW I'M BANNED. I WAS SHOWING THAT FOR AN EXAMPLE OF WAR! If you want to talk to me on wiki, I know my ways. Don't be afraid. Nice knowing you, Madman31502 ??? Quil! How come I'm banned from chat? I didn't do anything! GUESS WHAT! Invited! Sorry Sorry, admin requests are being closed because Sdgsgfs is not leaving. ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 13:20, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, Shay! You have made 1,000 edits so far! Means you are now allowd to add the '1000 EDITS GOLDEN AWARD!!! Enjoy your trophy! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 08:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, umm Congratulations on 1000 edits. That award is an offical 1000 edit award owned by the wiki itself. You have done really well and deserve it. The award was designed by an old user called Franky Bob, he was from 2010 where I remember him. Remember, workind hard is they key to being a good admin. ' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 08:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Please come!! :) 13:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Dear 155cyndaquil, Please un-ban me from the chat. I didn't read the rules and didn't know better. I promise it won't happen again. God bless you, FallenBlackAngel 16:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC)FallenBlackAngel Good job vandal attack We were holding the vandal off on chat because there were no admins on. anyway, I have evidence - he posted them to infuriate us and our policy, unlike me! --Chihang321 01:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Block Kirby! Kirby39 needs to be blocked for major vandalism! Me, Eraserhead, and Chihanh321 are trying hard to stop him! Please help! --Mariobilly 02:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE BLOCK KIRBY! Hi Hello Shay Dow, I noticed that you are not active for 6 days. I hope that you will be back soon and reply soon too. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Important New. Hi, I'm New! I don't really know much about Club Penguin But I want to help. ScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790 15:03, April 21, 2012 (UTC) INVITED! Please come,your a V.I.P! ~Blastthehedgehog (Talk!) (Blogs!) RE: Go to soccer wiki for info. congratuations! :) Hi Hi Shay, I see you were promoted, nad now you have Admin rights. Congratulations! :) I'm sure you're a good user for this office, and i wish you good luck! Have a nice weeked, happy editing and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 04:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Music Here are the codes (only use 1, unless you want to make a funny music): Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:50, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mean you're mean (lol, mean and mean) I wanted to say that if there was a new user and they saw you they might think that and I take back that comment! *shakes flipper* -Jjoeyxx, 26/05/12 Hi I unblocked you due to the fact you were not given any warning. However, you are asked not to say any that may offend users, even if you want to have your attention. Thank you, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Demotion? I also left a message about this on Fottymaddy's talk page. I heard you wanted me demoted, so I want to talk to you. I don't understand why you want me demoted. I understand that you think that me blocking you was "mean" and "unnecessary", but it really wasn't. You cursed, so I had to block you. After all, it was just one day! I did not block you for no reason, I blocked you for breaking the rules. I HAD to. You cannot block or demote someone for no valid reason. Saying I blocked you is not a valid reason. Sorry if I made you upset, but I had to block you or it would be unfair to everyone else. I think you're really a good editor and an awesome friend, but everyone has to obey the rules. Sorry if I made you upset, but just learn not to break the rules anymore. :) -'''ShrimpPin (Bureaucrat, Admin, Wizard101 player, dream recorder, awesome person) 00:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Wondering... I thought you might like this: http://nyan.cat/newyear.php Part of the song sounds like The Legend of Zelda Four Swords (Anniversary Addition) Be prepared Hello, I am sending this message to all rollbacks, admins and bcats I can get to: A very dangerous CP Wiki vandalism group and CP Army called the Purple Republic have striked the Army Wiki and the Fanon Wiki. Beware as the chances are high they will attack here next. Get everyone together and make sure you are prepared! star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 09:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Party! --*'Feel the power of TOASTY!'- 22:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Pookie Destroyers Party! Hello agent! To celebrate the 1 month anniversary of the Pookie Destroyers Resistance on 13th June 2012, Director Wasp125 is having a party! Here are some details: Server: Sleet Room: Dock (we will go around different places in the game, starting here!) When: 13th June, 2012, as soon as Wasp logs onto chat! Other Details: Be sure to look out for Pookies! Leave me a message for more info! The party may be delayed, but if so, I will try and tell you! Hope to see you there! Waddle on! --Wasp125 15:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Flight Festival 2012 Reminder The Wiki Council meeting shall be taking place at 15:00 GMT, about 2 hours from now! It will take place on the wiki's chat. Please be there! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 12:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) What Is It Called? What kind of song is the song on your userpage called? 16:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Dear penguin, you are invited to C H U N K Y ' S Fire vs water part-ay. Date: 23rd june time: 5:00 PST Place: Iceberg Objective: Ninjas try to make the sky there color. Hope you can come --C H U N K Y 07:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Server: sleet Party! You are invited! --- Scorn, the king of you nightmares. 18:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Party!